Father
by smkfan14evr
Summary: A true father is someone who...


True Father

Disclaimer: SMK owned by their respective owners, not me. I'm not making any money and these are just stories I've come up with for fun. Enjoy. I wanted to publish this for Father's Day, obviously, however, I had a son graduating and leaving for basic training. So, here it is. Better late than never, right?

"Amanda, you believe me, right?" Joe was saying as he stared at her.

Amanda looked back at Lee, then down, letting out a breath. She knew Joe was lying. If nothing else, the look on Lees face told her so. She shifted back and forth from one foot to the other trying to figure out how to best handle this.

Lee was leaning against the car, ankles crossed, arms crossed. Just waiting. He wasn't entirely sure what would happen here.

He had pulled into the driveway. Joe was in his car out front. Lee and Jamie got out of the car and were happy. They had taken some great pictures of some wild life today. Lee had taken Jamie out to Harrys cabin and even had lunch with him. It had been a perfect day for them. Phillip was with a friend. He had come skate boarding up the driveway and pushed Jamie down. Making a comment as he did. Joe had still been sitting in his car and hadn't really seen and heard everything. Lee had taken the step needed and grabbed Phillips arms, stopping his forward progress. He told him to help Jamie up and apologize. Lee took the skate board and since the garage door was open he gave it a toss inside. As soon as Jamie was on his feet and Phillip had apologized. Lee put his hands on Phillips shoulders again and looked into his eyes. He wanted to make sure he hadn't been drinking or doing any drugs. Satisfied that he was just being 'brother like' he nodded. "Ok, Why in the world would you do that?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer, Phillip. Your Mother is going to be upset."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"I'm not sure that's good enough. You could have really hurt your brother." Lee looked over at Jamie who was looking down. "Jamie.." Jamie looked up at Lee. "Are you ok?" Lees voice was soft and caring. He still hadn't let go of Phillips shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I go in now?" Lee nodded. Jamie walked to the back of the house.

"Ok, now tell me the truth, what was that all about."

Phillip took a couple deep breaths. He finally shook his head. "I was over at Tommys house and this girl I like was there. Well... all she could talk about was Jamie. She obviously likes him. But he's too young for her. I guess they have the same science class because he's so smart he's in a higher grade type class like her. And they both like photography. When I told Tommy that Jamie was with you taking pictures in the woods she got all excited and said how cool it would be to go with you guys sometime. I just got so angry I came home... then I saw him and... I don't know I just felt so angry." Lee rubbed his shoulders a little. Trying to get Phillip to loosen up a little.

"I get that."

"You do? But you don't have a brother." Lee laughed.

"No, but I've been plenty mad at guys over the years who have taken an interest in your Mom. I've done and said some pretty dumb things."

"Am I supposed to just let her like Jamie?"

"Yes. Just like some guys have to let your mom like me." His eyes moved over to the man now getting out of the car.

"What's the problem here?" Joe asked. Phillip looked down very guilty like.

Lee noticed and thought he'd help take the pressure off Phillip a little. "It's ok. Just a little sibling rivalry."

"Phillip, please go in the house." Joe said curtly. He didn't like the way Lee seemed to be playing father. It really didn't matter to Joe that Lee was married to Amanda. It had been kept a secret. Phillip seemed to pick up on the tension and was hesitant. He looked at Lee. Lee broke the stare Joe had him in to pat Phillip on the back.

"It's ok. Go on. Why don't you start a few chores for your Mom." Phillip was really hesitating but slowly did what he was told. Lee watched until Phillip disappeared behind the house and turned to Joe. As soon as his head was turned back around Joe clocked him. Lee took a step back and put up his hand. "Joe, hold on a second. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You are not taking my place. With the boys or Amanda. Why don't you just go live your james bond life and leave my family out of it."

Lee was so confused. Joe knew they were married. He had been fine with it. Before he got to say anything Amanda pulled up along side the vette. She was smiling until she noticed the look on Joes face. She got out and listened as Joe told a tale. Lee would shake his head and silently chuckle here and there.

So here he stood, waiting to see what Amanda would say about Joes view of the events.

"...So, Amanda, you see Lee isn't the man you thought he was. You got swept away in the excitment and romantic james bond type thing but you're not stuck you can get a divorce and marry me again. We can move to Africa and be happy." Amandas head snapped up at that and she laughed. Taking a few steps so her back was to Lee. His hands immediatly went to her arms.

"You're not serious?" Joe took a step to her and took hold of her hands. Lee tensed, dropped his hands, and clentched his fists. If Joe tried to kiss her, he would regret it.

"I'm completely serious. The Prime Minister called today. Carrie said she wasn't moving. The boys are old enough now to understand things and even get some great education. This will work this time." Amanda pulled her hands from his and stepped back, effectively putting her back side tightly against Lee. He put his arms around her to steady her.

"I love Lee. You know that. Why would you think I'd leave him and run off with you? To a place I refused to move to before we got divorced? We were over a long time ago. I'm sorry things don't seem to be going right with Carrie, but that doesn't mean you can come here and act like this."

"But Amanda... He was too rough with Phillip. Jamie looked sad when he went in the house. I don't know what he's doing, but those are my sons."

"Are they?" She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was starting to fume.

"You choose not to be here. All the time. First with living far away, then when you're actually living in the same place you still don't give them the time they deserve. And now you're moving back out of the country again. Doesn't sound like you care all that much. And as far as your opinion on what is going on right now... I think I'll listen to Lees version because yours is absurd. Lee loves the boys like they are his. He has for a long time. He'd never hurt them. Physically or emotionally. I think you better leave Joe. Now." Lee could feel the tension in her. He gave her a squeeze and kissed her head.

"Fine!" Joe seethed, but left.

Amanda turned as soon as Joe was out of sight and placed her hands on the back of Lees neck, playing with the hair there. "I'm sorry about him."

"Not your fault." His left hand reached up and rubbed the spot Joe hit him. "He's not that great a shot."

"What? He hit you?" Lee nodded and chuckled. Amandas hand ran over the spot he indicated, and then kissed it gently.

"I'm fine. He took me off guard more than anything else. I can't believe that tale he told you."

"Yeah, me either. I'm pretty disappointed in him. I just don't understand."

"I do." She looked shocked. "He wants you back so badly he doesn't care what he has to do or say to make it happen. I feel just a smidge sorry for him."

"Don't. He's made the mess. He has to deal with it. Now... what happened with the boys?"

"Phillip likes a girl. The girl likes Jamie. Jamie and I got back here and Phillip came up on his skate board and shoved Jamie down, with a few choice words. I made him help Jamie up and apologize. I also told him he had to go in the house and start some chores."

"Great job there, Dad."

"Thank You." She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"I love you so very much Mr. Stetson."

"And I love you, Mrs. Stetson."

Just then the boys came out of the house with smiles on their faces.

"Mom, can I go to Tommys for a little while?"

"Are you ok Jamie?"

"I'm fine. Phillip apologized."

"Ok, Sure Jamie."

"Come on Phillip."

"Um, no, I think Phillip should stay here." Amanda said, looking Phillip in the eye.

Phillip turned to Lee. "I figure if I can't have the girl, the most I can do is make sure my brother does." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" Lee asked.

"I'm sure. There's a lot of girls I like that actually like me too."

Lee looked at Amanda.

"What do you think, Mom?" Lee asked.

"I think you're a great Dad Lee and it's your call." Phillip looked from one to the other and smiled.

"Lee you are a good Dad. Even if you make me do chores all day until I drop."

"Thanks Chief. Be back in an hour. Jamie can stay longer."

"Thanks." And away he went.

Amanda stepped back into Lees arms and kissed him again. After a minute she pulled back.

"I think we should take this inside Dad."

"I agree mom." He kissed her nose and the two walked into the house.


End file.
